Nossos Momentos
by Manuelly
Summary: A nossa vida sempre foi resumida em momentos. E esse foi um dos nossos momentos. Mundo real, nada de magia. Primeira fic de Harry Potter.


Ronald Wesley **e** Hermione Granger

**Titulo:** Nossos Momentos

**Por:** Manuelly

Oi! Essa é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter. Espero que leiam, e comentem. Fora do mundo da magia, vida real. tentei mudar um pouco. Entao, vamos a fic!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Éramos casados a menos de um ano, ainda não tínhamos filhos, e eu estava completamente e inacreditavelmente feliz com a minha vida. Sou Hermione Granger Wesley, casada com Ronald Wesley.

E, apesar de eu adorar a minha vida, estar muito feliz e realizada, Ron e eu sempre tivemos muitas discussões e desentendimentos por coisas bobas, pequenos detalhes que sempre eram lembrados e viravam fatos concretos como concreto. Acho completamente incrível como ele não presta atenção em coisas obvias e quando me vê conversando com algum colega de trabalho vira uma fera; e sempre que isso acontece, nós vamos para casa, ele sem falar nem uma palavra, e quando eu começo a pedir alguma coisa em casa, ele começa a falar tudo o que incomoda ele, discutimos, chegamos a gritar um com o outro; gretamos tanto que certa vez, os vizinhos chamaram a policia por causa dos nossos gritos. Ao final de toda aquela gritaria, eu o mando dormir no sofá, e no outro dia, finalmente temos uma conversa seria, quando sempre analisamos e então, voltamos a ficar de bem um com o outro. Não que a culpa seja completamente dele, às vezes quem faz o escândalo todo sou eu; afinal, sempre fui muito esquentada, e ele sempre soube disso, até mesmo quando agente se casou. Mais é como dizem, o amor tudo supera. Supera o meu humor, o ciúme dele e até as nossas brigas que sempre foram apenas um pequeno detalhe para dar mais emoção a nossa relação marido e mulher.

Porém, naquele dia foi totalmente diferente. Era uma noite que prometia ser completamente incrível, super agitada e feliz. Bem, agitada foi com certeza, feliz? Para mim não muito. Era o casamento de nosso melhor amigo de infância Harry. Ele iria se casar com a irmã de Ron, Gina. Nós seriamos os padrinhos. Estávamos muito felizes, de verdade; lembro que durante o caminho, Ron e eu falávamos de como a nossa vida era perfeita, parecia não ser real, parecia que a qualquer momento eu iria acordar e descobrir que era só um sonho. Mais era a realidade, uma feliz realidade que estava com os minutos contados.

Chegamos à igreja, que estava super enfeitada, cheia de flores e sedas. Harry esperava ao lado do altar. Era cedo, nós fomos até perto dele para conversar sobre aquele dia. Ron foi, como sempre, o amigo perfeito. Chegou a seu lado, já com uma piada de ultima hora para aliviar a tensão:

"Calma Harry, cara, isso é apenas o inicio... A coisa piora quando a noiva chega e olha para você."

"Ron, você não sabe como me ajudou..."

Harry disse meio decepcionado.

"Ronald! Deixe de bobeiras e não piore as coisas... Harry, logo tudo isso vai passar, e acredite... Você está um partidão! Que orgulho! Tá um gato!"

"Mione Mione."

Abracei meu amigo e ouvi Ron disser com um tom de falso desgosto:

"Ótimo, ele está um partidão, mais e eu que sou o padrinho? Nem um elogio?"

Abracei meu marido e lhe dei um selinho dizendo:

"Você é um partidão, mas é só _**MEU**_ partidão."

Então aquela musiquinha de casamento começou a tocar anunciando que Gina havia chegado. Fomos para nossos respectivos lugares e assim, a cerimônia começou. Gina estava linda, seu vestido não era exagerado, na verdade, lhe caia muito bem, era lindo. Harry parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, porem, ele sorria com grande entusiasmo. Ron pegou minha mão e eu apertei a dele, virei meu rosto para ele e sorri com vontade, ele retribuiu o sorriso. Todo mundo feliz; e assim, a cerimônia acabou, todos nos encaminhamos para o salão, onde ocorreria a festa. Chegamos à festa e já fomos entrando, tínhamos nossos lugares reservados na mesa principal dos noivos.

A festa estava ocorrendo muito bem. Era hora da valsa dos noivos, Gina começou a dançar com meu sogro e pai dela. Como Harry perdeu os pais muito cedo, ele pediu para eu dançar com ele, e eu aceitei, depois, ele e Gina se juntaram para terminar sua primeira dança de casados. Ron e eu também estávamos dançando. Eu estava conversando com Gina sobre o casamento dela. Logo estava na hora de Gina e Harry irem para a lua de mel. Foi ai que eu vi o meu antigo namorado Vítor Krum; era incrível como ele estava lindo, ainda mais do que na época que estávamos juntos. Ron não percebeu mais ele ficava me olhando com aquele olhar sedutor que só ele tem. Era como se ele quisesse me comer só com os olhos. Desviei o olhar e peguei a mão de Ron com medo dele querer chegar perto de mim. Eu sabia que isso era coisa de criança, mais parecia que ele iria estragar a minha felicidade.

Um tempo depois de Harry e Gina irem para a tão esperada lua de mel deles, Ron foi ao banheiro e me deixou sozinha na mesa. Estava tocando a musica que eu mais gostava, e nada do Ron aparecer e me levar para dançar, eu batia os dedos sobre a toalha de linho, então, justo quem eu não queria ver nem pintado de ouro me aparece. Sim, Vítor veio até mim e pegou minha mão.

"Eu sei que você adora essa musica, que tal deixarmos o passado no... Passado? E dançarmos enquanto você espera seu atual... Marido?"

"Melhor não."

"Mione..."

"Senhora Wesley, se não se importa."

"Wesley... Ok; venha."

Ele puxou minha mão e eu fui com ele. Não tinha certeza se devia ou não, mas não tinha como evitar agora, estávamos na pista de dança, então, se eu saísse de lá daria uma de bicho do mato. Era uma musica romântica, ele dançava muito bem, e alem do mais, era lindo demais. A proximidade me deixava meio confusa. Não sabia mais o que fazia. Apenas dançava e deixava ele me guiar.

"Então você casou mesmo com Ronald Wesley?"

Olhei meio indignada para ele, afinal, o que ele tem a ver com quem eu caso e com quem eu deixo de casar?

"Sim, pelo jeito."

"E se sente feliz com o ruivo?"

"Muito feliz, muito mesmo. Nunca estive tão realizada na minha vida."

Ele riu.

"Falei algo de errado?"

"Não... Quer disser..."

Ele parou e eu encorajei.

"Quer disser...?"

"Eu sempre achei que agente ia acabar casado em feliz sabe?"

"Nós? Casados?"

Deu um riso.

"Sim."

"Ta brincando comigo né?"

Ele olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse:

"Eu pareço estar brincando?"

"Bem, Vítor, eu nunca vi agente casado nem nada. Sempre soube que iria acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde. E você também. Afinal, foi você que acabou tudo entre nós."

"Por que você não parava mais quieta comigo. Sempre estava atrás dos seus amiguinhos. Hermione, eu sabia que você não queria nada comigo."

"Então por que agora esse papinho para boi dormir?"

"Hermione, eu acho que nós daríamos certo agora, você cresceu muito, eu também. Quem sabe?"

"Vítor, se você ainda não percebeu, eu estou casada e feliz."

"É a sua palavra?"

"Sim."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Eu acho que sei o que quero da vida, não?"

"Você que sabe. Mais tem duas coisas que você não pode ignorar."

"E quais são?"

Ele me guiou até uma porta de vidro.

"Que nós dois formamos um lindo casal juntos."

"E...?"

"Que nós temos química."

"Serio?"

"Sim."

"Eu não acho."

"Veremos."

Então ele me beijou. A força, claro. Ele agarrou minha cintura e prendeu meu rosto ao seu com a outra mão. Eu tentava me soltar, mais não dava certo. Ele era mais forte que eu. eu não queria isso. Quanto mais eu empurrava, mais ele aprofundava o beijo. Tentei morder seu lábio, mais eu não conseguia. Então ouvimos uma voz:

"Hermione?"

Era Ron, meu marido.

Só então ele me soltou, eu corri até ele, mais ele se afastou. Qual é? Agora ele vai ficar de cara virada para mim?

"Ron, não é nada do que você está pensando..."

"Não precisa se explicar."

"Você não acredita que eu beijei ele, não é?"

"De você eu espero tudo Hermione."

"Mas não isso..."

"Fique com ele. Sem problema, não irei atrapalhar a sua felicidade."

Ele começou a andar para fora do salão. A festa toda olhava agora para nós.

"O que foi? Nunca viram um casal brigar?"

Gritei para os curiosos que me olhavam.

Sai do salão e encontrei Ron do lado do nosso carro. Ele ia entrar então eu gritei:

"Por que isso agora?"

"Por quê? Foi você que escolheu isso."

"Eu?"

"Acho que foi você que estava beijando o Vítor, não é?"

"Beijando? Fala sério, ele me agarrou Ron!"

"A claro, e a minha mãe é virgem."

"É verdade! ACREDITA Ronny!"

"Já chega. Eu vou embora."

"Ron!"

Ele ia dar a partida, então eu me coloquei na frente do carro e gritei!

"Nós temos que conversar!"

"Não querida. Não temos nada que conversar."

"Temos sim!"

"Sai da frente Hermione!"

"Se você vai sair daqui, vai ter que me atropelar Ronald!"

"Hermione! Eu não tenho medo!"

"Nem eu!"

"Sai da frente!"

"Não sem agente conversar direito!"

"Entra no carro."

Ele entrou e eu fiz o mesmo. Durante todo o caminho, ele ficou quieto e distante. Apenas dirigindo. Como se ele tivesse sido programado para isso. Continuamos na nossa competição de silencio até chegarmos a nossa casa. Ele estacionou o carro e falou:

"O que você quer conversar?"

"Você não vai acreditar em mim?"

Eu falei desesperada. As lagrimas saiam sem eu perceber.

"Por que eu acreditaria?"

"Por que eu sou sua mulher! Sua esposa!"

"Não sabemos por quanto tempo."

"Ron!"

"Você fala como se fosse à inocente da historia."

"Então eu sou o que? A culpada? Alguém que é agarrada a força é culpada?"

"Tem certeza que você é inocente querida?"

"Pois fique sabendo que nada disso aconteceria se você não tivesse saído de perto de mim! Ele apareceu depois que você saiu."

"Agora você beija seu antigo namorado e a culpa é minha? Por que eu não estava te protegendo? Você é adulta, sabia o que estava fazendo."

"Por que isso agora?"

"Por que você beijou um homem no casamento do seu melhor amigo, quando seu marido estava no banheiro."

"Você vai acreditar nisso? E vai deixar para lá a opinião de sua esposa?"

"Eu sei o que eu vi. Quantas vezes você não fez um escândalo por causa das mulheres que conversão comigo? Veja a diferença de conversar para beijar. Você está errada. Agora, saia do meu carro, a casa está na sua frente. Não me procure para falar mentiras. Adeus Hermione."

"Seu idiota. Antes de eu ir, eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Você é muito burro Ronald, pena que eu me casei com você. Mais... Um dia você vai saber da verdade, e eu não vou te aceitar de volta. Eu te amo Ron, mais se você não acreditar em mim, eu juro que nunca mais irei lhe dirigir a palavra."

"Adeus. Ta esperando o que? Se manda."

Sai do carro e entrei em casa, fiz a minha melhor posse. Ombros para trás, peitos para frente, andava como uma modelo, mais eu queria era chorar sem parar, queria que ele acreditasse. Mais nem sempre as coisas são como agente quer. Entrei em casa, e a posse nem agüentou até eu fechar a porta. Escorreguei pela porta até o chão e me desmanchei em lagrimas. Não acreditava que eu havia sido trocada. Um casamento desmanchado por um engano... Como Ron não via que ele que me agarrou? Era tão difícil ver que eu não estava mentindo? Ele podia acreditar em mim. Ele sempre disse que me amava, e de uma hora para a outra, ele nem liga para a minha versão da historia que ele não conhece. Por que, o que ele sabe? Ele só viu Vítor me beijando. Por que ele não via que eu jamais mentiria para ele? Eu amo ele. Sempre amei. E ele dizia amar-me também, então, por quê?

"Ronny!"

Gritei com todo o ar de meus pulmões.

"Eu não posso viver sem você! Acredita em mim!"

Se no inicio era um grito rouco, agora não passava de um sussurro. Minha voz se fora, eu nem tinha forças para me arrastar até o sofá, só conseguia chorar. Parecia que meu corpo pesava milhares de quilos. Eu não me mexia. Não era capaz. Não tinha vontade. Minhas forças se esgotaram. A vida que havia em mim se fora, assim como o Ron. Ele me deixava viva. Era ele que me fazia ser quem eu era. Com ele eu era forte, assim, era como se as minhas baterias tivessem sido tiradas de mim. Minha felicidade não existia mais. Apenas a terrível dor de estar só. De não ter ele para me ajudar. Sem ninguém para me abraçar, dizer o que fazer; ajudar-me a superar. A minha vontade de viver também se fora. A casa sem ele ficava tão triste e solitária. A escuridão me consome. As últimas gotas de luz que tinham em mim se foram e só sobrou o negro, a escuridão.

Adormeci e acordei somente com o estridente barulho do telefone tocando. Estiquei meu braço para a mesinha ao meu lado e disse um "olá". Era Gina.

"Oi Mione! Como você está? Eu te acordei? Deve ter tido aquela noite! Como ta o Ron?"

"Não fale dele Gina. Por favor. Não fale dele, nada sobre ele."

"Está tudo bem com você?"

"Para ser sincera, não."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Lembra ontem que o Vítor estava lá?"

"Sim."

"Ronny foi ao banheiro e ele me obrigou a dançar com ele. Depois ele falou um monte de coisas sobre a vida que poderíamos ter e tal. E então ele me beijou, e o Ron viu tudo. Ele não quis nem saber mais de mim. Ontem ele disse coisas terríveis. Ele não acreditou em mim. Gina! ELE NÃO ACREDITOU EM MIM!"

"Mione! Como? Ele te ama! Como não acreditou? Hermione! Quem sabe se eu falar com ele!"

"NÃO! Ele nem vai te escutar. Confia em mim, esquece isso."

"E o que você vai fazer?"

"Esquecer ele."

"Assim, tão fácil?"

"Vou tentar. Vai ser melhor para mim."

"E você vai procurar o Vítor?"

"Não."

"Por quê? Não foi ele que fez a confusão?"

"Mais daí vai parecer que eu nem fiquei solteira um momento e já corri para o outro. Vou ficar com cara de necessitada."

"Quer que o Harry fale com ele?"

"Não."

"Hermione!"

"Não quero nada. Quero seguir com a minha vida como era antes dele."

"Ok. Mais você acha que vai conseguir?"

"Torça por mim."

"Querida, você sabe que eu odeio te ver assim."

"O que mais eu posso fazer?"

"Nada."

* * *

Assim, o tempo passou. Dois meses inteiros. Eu não vi mais o Ron, e acho que foi melhor assim. Consegui me concentrar mais na minha vida social. Melhorei muito no emprego. Não preciso mais sair antes, tudo bem, tudo normal. Minha vida voltou a ser como antes. Sem fracassar. Por que foi ele que me ensinou a relaxar e aproveitar a vida. Ele me tirou da seriedade que era a minha vida e me ensinou a ser quem eu era. Hoje vai ter a festa de aniversario da Gina. Eu vou. Mais vou sair de lá antes dele aparecer. Não estou nem ai. Quero mais é ser feliz.

Eu me sinto estranha. Tão intocada. Falta algo em meu corpo. Seu abraço, seus beijos. Ele me faz falta. Minha vida anda sem sentido algum. Não sei mais o que fazer. Às vezes me pego vendo o DVD do nosso casamento. E quando vejo não me lembro de ter decidido ver a fita. Ando chorando muito, e para piorar, meu estomago não anda muito bom. Não sabia se devia ir a essa festa ou não. Algo me dizia que não seria bom, mais eu arriscaria tudo para ver novamente o Ron, pois a verdade é que eu estou com muita, mais muita saudades mesmo daqueles cabelos ruivos. Daqueles olhos azuis. Daquele jeito que ele diz: "Mione". Minha vida sem ele fica incompleta. Sem ele, minha vida é como um planeta sem sol. Pois, ele que me aquecia quando eu precisava. Ele me amava verdadeiramente. E eu o queria de volta. Não me importa mais se ele acredita ou não em mim, eu só quero mais um momento com ele.

Nesses meses, eu já pensei diversas vezes eu morrer. Suicidar-me e acabar com isso. Mais eu sou fraca. Não tenho coragem. Uma vida sem amor e terrível. O amor é a luz que nos guia. Só precisamos de amor para viver. Pois é ele que rege a nossa vida. Como eu queria o meu Ron aqui, agora, comigo. Como eu queria não aparecer lá assim, sozinha. Eu vou mais nesse aniversario pela Gina. Ela sempre me entendeu.

Assim, sai de casa. Peguei um taxi e cheguei lá, ainda era cedo, e eu preferia assim. Não encontraria com ele. E isso poderia evitar mais discussão. Gina estava sentada, e quando me viu, veio falar comigo. Nas ultimas semanas eu tinha passado mais tempo com a Gina do que sozinha comigo mesma. Não agüentava a solidão. Não queria ficar sem ninguém, e Gina ajudou muito. Ela estava animada por me ver na sua festa. Pelo menos eu havia vindo. Não sei por quanto tempo, mais eu estava em uma festa. O que significa que eu não perdi totalmente a minha vida social. A quem eu estou enganando? Eu não saio mais, eu no freqüento mais festas, eu nem faço mais compras... Eu me tornei um fracasso.

"Hermione! Que bom que você veio! Venha!"

Gina bem que tentou me enturmar, mais eu não estava com vontade de conversar com ninguém, então eu fiquei grande parte do tempo no bar. Bebendo tranquilamente. Até que Vítor veio até lá:

"Mione! Vejo que seu casamento não está mais tão feliz não é?"

"Cala a boca seu imbecil!"

"Calma! O que eu fiz?"

"Você me agarrou, o que resultou nisso. Eu e Ron nos separamos."

"Serio? Por quê?"

"Por que você me beijou."

"Mais, daí ele não teria que vir tirar satisfações comigo?"

"Ele acha que eu te beijei."

Tomei mais um grande gole da bebida a minha frente.

"Desse jeito você não sobrevive nem até as 21h00min!"

"E é problema seu?"

"Não, como quiser, só falei... Mais você pensou em nós?"

"Nós?"

"Sim, você está separada, e eu estou solteiro. Podíamos ficar juntos."

"O que?"

"Agente faria um par bonitinho."

"Olha, eu não quero saber de você ok? Eu não te amo. Então não dá."

"Você não me ama. Mais quem você ama não te quer mais. Por que ficar martelando no passado?"

"Passado? Olha, se ele não me quer agora foi só por aquele beijo ok? Idiota."

"Você fala como se eu tivesse culpa da sua separação!"

"Sabe querido, de certa forma você tem culpa. Foi você que me agarrou, eu não fiz nada. E em vez do Ron ficar uma ferra com você, ele ficou uma ferra comigo. Então, se me dá licença, eu não quero mais ver a sua cara de cínico nunca mais na minha frente. Você me deixou muito infeliz. E o que você ganhou com isso? Apenas o meu ódio. Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim, mais você provou que só pensa em si mesmo. Adeus."

Levantei da cadeira e lhe dei as costas, ele não fez nada. Ficou parado, não tentou me falar nada, nem me segurar. Estava indo embora quando Gina me pegou pela mão e disse que ela queria falar comigo. Entramos na sua casa, fomos direto para o seu quarto. Sentamos na sua cama e ela falou:

"Você não acha que é hora de falar com o Ron. Disser que você jamais o trairia e tudo mais?"

"Ele não iria acreditar em mim. Como sempre. Ele iria me chamar de mentirosa e iria me ofender. Gina, eu sei que você quer ajudar, mais não dá. Ele decidiu que seria assim. Ele escolheu não acreditar em mim. E isso me deixa muito triste. Mais eu não o controlo. Ele me ensinou que eu não posso mandar em todo mundo. Isso é verdade. Gina esqueça. Nada do que você fazer vai dar certo."

"Hermione, desde quando você ficou tão pessimista?"

"Desde que eu descobri o que é a vida real."

"Hermione... Você está tão pálida. Você está bem?"

Meu estomago começou a dar umas voltas. Uma coisa tão estranha...

"Não! BANHEIRO!"

Corri para o banheiro que tinha no quarto deles. Não agüentei.

"Hermione! Quer ajuda?"

"NÃO! Saia daqui, você não precisa ver isso."

"Ok."

Ela parou de tentar entrar, e eu fiquei ali. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu me sentia fraca, mais estava mais gorda, e essa infecção intestinal. Mais apesar desse ser um problema que devia ser tratado com mais seriedade, eu não quero pensar nisso, não agora. Só de pensar que ele pode estar lá embaixo, tão lindo, o MEU marido. Eu não consigo parar de imaginar. Seus olhos. Que saudade. Fique com esse pensamento por um bom tempo. Não sei ao certo quanto, mais sei que Gina abriu a porta do banheiro. Eu ainda estava sentada no chão. Ia me levantar, mais parecia que minhas forças foram embora. Queria levantar, mais não conseguia, simples assim, eu não conseguia. Estava quase de pé quando Gina disse:

"Pode ficar ai se quiser. Só vim pegar um absorvente. Fique a vontade."

"A tá! Ok. Sem pro..."

Foi ai que pensei, durante todo esse tempo que eu e Ronny estamos separados, eu não menstruei mais! Os enjôos, a fraqueza, o aumento de peso... EU SÓ PODIA ESTAR... NÃO!

"Mione? Tudo bem? Você ia dizer alguma coisa?"

"Gina!"

"Mione?"

"Gina!"

"Mione?"

"Gina! EU ACHO QUE EU TO GRAVIDA!"

"O QUE?"

"Gina! O que eu faço?"

"Calma, em primeiro lugar, você não tem certeza."

"Não, eu não tenho mesmo certeza. Ok. O que fazemos agora?"

"Tiramos a duvida."

"Como?"

"Fazendo um teste... Você está bem mesmo? Sempre era tão sabida, e agora, está parecendo uma abobada."

"EU ESTOU EM PANICO!"

"ENTÃO SE ACALMA CRIATURA!"

"OK; vou tentar."

"Vejamos..."

Gina começou a procurar alguma coisa no meu armarinho de banheiro e quando achou, estendeu para mim uma caixa, era um exame de gravidez.

"O que eu faço agora?"

"Tira a prova."

"Por que você tem um teste de gravidez na sua casa?"

"Hã?"

"Gina..."

"Ok, eu e o Harry andamos tentando."

"Seus safadinhos."

"Ok, lembres-se que nós apenas tentamos, não conseguimos. Então, os verdadeiros safadinhos são vocês. Nem venha com essa cara para cima de mim, e agiliza com esse teste."

Ela saiu do banheiro, e eu segui as instruções no verso (N/A: não sei como se usa isso, nunca vi um na minha vida, então vou pular essa parte); quando acabou, sai do banheiro com muita dificuldade e me joguei sobre a cama de Gina, ela estava sentada na ponta da cama, e enquanto esperávamos, não falamos nem uma palavra. O desespero tomava conta da minha alma. Tentava não deixar aparecer, mais eu estava terrível por dentro. Eu não queria tem um filho assim, brigada com o Ron. Não era justo. Não sabia o que fazer. Queria voltar no tempo e não dançar com o Vítor. Queria estar feliz com o meu marido. Sem nada me incomodando. Ou então, simplesmente com ele. Na nossa casa. Abraçada a ele. Sentindo sua respiração. Seu riso rouco. Ouvindo sua voz. Ele não saia da minha cabeça. Com ele as coisas são mais fáceis. Ele poderia disser algo engraçado que iria aliviar a tensão e iria me divertir e dar-me forças para enfrentar essa situação cara a cara. Por que ele era assim, sempre com forças para lutar. Sempre me passando segurança, amor, esperança, força, carinho, soluções... Sem ele eu ficava perdida, sem rumo, sem futuro, sem consciência das minhas ações. Sem ele eu nem sabia em que pensar. Bem que ele podia acreditar em mim. Uma falta de respeito ele nem acreditar, nem ouvir direito a minha versão. A versão verdadeira. Como ele foi capaz de acreditar que eu queria alguma coisa com outro homem? Como se ele é tudo para mim?

"Hermione..."

Gina me chamou segurando o teste na minha frente. Eu não via nada, então ela disse:

"Positivo... Você está grávida. Pa... Parabéns...?"

Olhei para ela assustada. Segurei-me para não chorar, mais essa era a minha vontade. Claro que não faria isso, pelo menos não aqui. Gina me abraçou forte, eu também a abracei. Então ela pediu:

"Você vai contar?"

"Não."

"Mais vocês podiam voltar!"

"Não quero que ele venha até mim por causa do bebe."

"Mione..."

"Não Gina, e não conte a ninguém. Prometa."

"Ok, eu prometo. Mais..."

"Sem mais. Já era. Vou para casa e não conte nem para ele, nem para ninguém. Só você sabe Gina, eu vou descobrir se você contar para alguém. Adeus."

"Ok, adeus."

Sai do quarto, desci as escadas e estava indo embora quando senti algo agarrar o meu pulso e me puxar para o lado. Era Vítor. Ele disse:

"Hermione me desculpa. Serio. Eu gosto de você. Mais você não me ama. Olha... eu não queria estragar o teu casamento. Eu sei que pareço um bobo aqui, mais, eu não sabia que vocês estavam se separando. Pensei que fosse só uma briga. Mais ele fala de você como se fosse passado. Ele parece ter superado mais você está péssima."

"Ho! Você percebeu! Sabe, agora é um pouco tarde para se desculpar."

Dei as costas a ele.

"Eu não iria por ai se fosse você."

"Por quê?"

"Ele está no jardim, com umas garotas dando em cima dele. E você está péssima."

Então eu me virei para a saída dos fundos.

"Disponha..."

Vítor falou quando eu já estava longe. As lagrimas queriam sair, mais eu não deixei. Fui andando a passos firmes até meu carro. Entrei nele e nem parei. Dei partida e fui direto para casa. Cheguei lá, sai do carro, entrei em casa, não agüentei novamente. Como no dia em que ele me deixou, escorreguei pela porta, nem tranquei. Se quisessem me roubar, que viesse, eu não temia. O que poderiam levar? Não mais do que já me foi tirado. Chorava demais. Não precisava mais fingir estar tudo bem. Por que não estava tudo bem. Não comigo. Então quer dizer que ele já me esqueceu? Com outras garotas na festa de aniversario da própria irmã? Como ele pode ser tão sujo a ponto de fazer isso? Quer dizer, apesar de não estarmos mais na mesma casa, nem nos falarmos a semanas, não quer dizer que ele pode ir andando por ai e transando com a primeira puta que aparece na frente dele! Onde está o respeito dele por mim?

As lagrimas escorriam e eu nem me importava. Não podia me controlar. Não conseguia esquecer o que ele me fez. Não tinha como, pensar nele era inevitável; e eu não me conformava que ele já tinha me esquecido. Como ele pode esquecer uma esposa, grávida? Bom, ele não sabe que eu estou grávida. E, por mim nunca vai saber se a nossa situação continuar assim. Eu sabia que essa noite seria longa e que o sono não viria para me dar algumas horas de calma e liberdade. Arrastei-me até o bar que tínhamos na sala, enchi um copo com uísque, bebi rápido demais; desceu ardendo. Doeu, mas me fez querer mais. Mais um gole. E outro. Mais um. Eu nem sentia mais a ardência. Deixei aquela sensação de liberdade me dominar. Era tão bom, eu não sentia mais remorso. Mais ainda doía, a dor vinha sempre que eu pensava nele. E com isso vinham as inúmeras lembranças felizes que tivemos. E eu não podia mais impedir. A bebida me ajudava a suportar a vontade que eu tinha de abraçar ele. De saber que ele me amava, há tanto tempo eu não ouvia o "eu te amo" dele.

Joguei-me no sofá e chorei mais ainda. Minha cabeça girava, eu gritava, mais não tinha ciência disso. Eu parecia uma louca, eu me sentia uma louca, eu agia como uma louca, e eu acho que eu estava louca (ou bem perto disso). Depois disso, não sei realmente o que aconteceu.

* * *

A luz amarelada do sol brilhava no meu rosto. Acordei com essa luz. Levantei da cama. Perai... Cama? Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu estava no sofá gritando e bebendo. Não poderia estar aqui, pois eu não me lembro de ter saído de lá. Olhei em volta do quarto e senti uma pontada super forte na minha cabeça. Dei um grito, cai deitada na cama. Só então lembrei verdadeiramente do que me acontecia quando eu bebia demais. A enxaqueca aumentou. Vi que alguém me estendia um copo d'água e um comprimido rosinha. Pequei o comprimido e bebi a água. Deixei-me cair na cama novamente. Fechei os olhos. Senti um cheiro muito familiar. Esperei um tempinho, até eu sentir que poderia falar claramente. Disse:

"Gina, não precisava vir."

"Gina?"

Levantei com um pulo pela voz conhecida. Era ele, estava me olhando.

"Como?"

"Você devia começar a trancar a porta antes de começar a beber, sempre lhe disse que você era fraca para bebidas."

"Por que você veio?"

"Gina..."

"O que ela te disse?"

Pedi deixando-me cair novamente na cama.

"Que você não estava bem."

"E dizer que eu ainda pedi para ela não te falar nada."

"Ela só falou por que eu pedi."

"Por quê?"

"Vítor."

"Vítor, ok, o que tem ele?"

"Ele disse que você não estava bem. E outras coisas."

"Que outras coisas?"

"Tipo, foi ele que te beijou, que você estava terrível. E também que você... Você estava... Grávida..."

"O QUE?"

"Só estou dizendo o que ele disse."

"COMO ELE SOUBE?"

"Então é verdade?"

Olhei para o outro lado.

"E quando você ia me contar?"

"Não ia."

"A sua confiança em mim me surpreende."

"NÃO VENHA FALAR DE CONFIANÇA! NÃO ESQUEÇA QUE QUEM NÃO ACREDITOU EM MIM PRIMEIRO FOI VOCÊ."

"Pare de gritar."

"Por quê?"

"Hermione... Em primeiro lugar, eu sei que eu devia ter acreditado em você. Mais você ia criar uma criança sem nem falar que ela tinha um pai e que era eu."

"Fiquei sabendo que você estava muito bem com aquelas vadias de beira de estrada. Não queria atrapalhar a sua 'liberdade'."

"Ok, Hermione, eu não vim até aqui para discutir sobre isso."

"Então para que você veio? Para pedir o divorcio? Vá em frente. Eu não quero nada seu se é o que você quer negociar. Só quero o meu bebe."

"Uma vez Hermione, sempre Hermione... Eu não vim falar sobre o divorcio."

Não falei nada, esperei.

"Bom, Hermione, esse tempo todo sem você, me fez perceber que eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo. não quero mais me separar de você, na verdade nunca pensei nisso. Quero me desculpar por não acreditar em você. Mais na hora, o ciúme me dominou. Posso ter feito muita coisa errada, posso ter me arrependido de muitas coisas também, mais a coisa que eu mais tenho certeza é que eu te amo e que não me arrependo em hipótese nem uma de ter me casado com você. Foi à melhor coisa que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida. Só queria que você soubesse disso, também quero que você me perdoe. Sei que é tarde, mais eu tinha que tentar. Você tem todo o direito de não me aceitar, mais eu sempre vou te amar Hermione..."

Beijei-o. Simples assim, ele se calou e nós aprofundamos o beijo. Era um beijo de carinho, saudade, amor, necessidade e muita felicidade. Palavras não precisariam ser ditar. Estávamos bem novamente. E era isso que me importava. Pode parecer um 'conto de fadas', mais é uma parte da minha historia de vida. Como eu poderia ser feliz sem o meu sol? Meu Ronny? A minha vida. Aquilo que me dava vida. Apenas ele era capaz de me ajudar. De estar comigo e me fazer ver o mundo de outro ângulo. Uma forma mais simples. Assim como o nosso amor. Simples e incrivelmente complicado de ser entendido. Eu o amava, e aparentemente, ele também me amava. Nosso castelo estava erguido novamente. As paredes que caíram com a tormenta, agora estão como antes, firmes, fortes, em pé. Melhores que antes. Finalmente conseguimos nos entender. A única coisa que me importava; o amor dele estava comigo. Embora eu tenha ainda muito medo do nosso futuro, o presente estava perfeito. O que vai acontecer amanhã? Não sei, ninguém sabe. Eu e Ronny podemos brigar novamente, ou então podemos continuar em paz. Só sei que se eu continuar com ele, não me importo com o futuro. Apenas sei que ele é o meu porto seguro. Aquele ser que sempre está pronto para me abraçar e me consolar nas horas difíceis. Tenho que lembrar de agradecer a Gina, e também a Vítor. Afinal, todos me ajudaram a ser assim como sou hoje.

E eu e Ronny, no momento vamos continuar aqui, com o nosso pequeno pedacinho de perfeição, com o nosso abrigo, onde nada nos incomoda. Pois, estar apaixonada é assim, não se importar com o que vem pela frente, e sim com o que acontece no momento. Vivemos de momentos. Momentos podem ser felizes, podem ser tristes, podem trazer problemas, podem machucar, podem ajudar, podem trazer um futuro feliz, e muito mais. Certa vez, li um dito que dizia assim: pense na sua vida como se fosse viver para sempre, viva o hoje como se fosse seu ultimo dia na terra.


End file.
